Rubbleclan
by Shine in The Wandering Silence
Summary: Everything Rubbleclan! My cat(s), inventory, and of course, my fics!
1. Chapter 1

Rubbleclan

The Garden- Rubbleclan September Event

Silentkit lazed in the fading sunlight. She loved to lie under the bushes on hot days, where the moss was slightly moist and the leaves cast shadows, though her favorite spot was much nicer than this. If you found the right bush, at the right time of day, you could see a hole under the bush. This is the opening to a large underground cave system. As it got dark, Silentkit leaped gracefully down the hole. Only a cat as thin as her could possibly fit through the opening. Silentkit tumbled along the tunnel until she reached her favorite spot: a cave that was always lit by a soft orange light. This light was created by sunlight filtering through a piece of orange see-through rock that covered a hole in the roof of the cave. Technically, this was still part of the clan camp, but here, Silentkit had her own clan. Morningclan.

In the cave of Morningclan, Silentkit became Silentstar, proud mother and ruler. Silentkit purred, lost in a world where she was important. She nodded to her warriors, invisible to all but herself, and smiled at her mate. She strutted to the nursery, a corner of the room where she had gathered dried moss to form a nest of sorts. Silentstar curled around her precious kits, licking the heads of each in turn, before closing her eyes to a dream of grandeur.

When she woke, Silentkit was greeted by the lovely orange rays of sunlight coming from the ceiling. Instantly her loyal clanmates appeared, waiting for her orders. Silentstar's face glowed. "Brushingflight, take a group out hunting near the surface. Greentail, can you get a patrol and check all the entrances?" The respective invisible warriors nodded and began to gather two groups of cats. As they left through one of the many tunnels, Silentstar's mate brushed beside her. "You should probably go up to the surface, Rubbleclan might be looking for you," he said. "Take care of the kits while I'm gone, okay?" Silentstar replied, smiling at the handsome tom. "I will," he assured her as she bounded up the narrow passage that led back to Rubbleclan.


	2. The Rubbleclan Garden(Fic Sep 2016)

The Garden- Rubbleclan Event September 2016

Silentkit lazed in the fading sunlight. She loved to lie under the bushes on hot days, where the moss was slightly moist and the leaves cast shadows, though her favorite spot was much nicer than this. If you found the right bush, at the right time of day, you could see a hole under the bush. This is the opening to a large underground cave system. As day turned to night, Silentkit slid gracefully down the hole. Only a cat as small as a kit could possibly fit through the opening. Silentkit tumbled along the tunnel until she reached her favorite spot: a cave that was always lit by a soft orange light. This light was created by sunlight filtering through a piece of orange see-through rock that covered a hole in the roof of the cave. Technically, this was still part of the clan camp, but here, Silentkit had her own clan. Morningclan, the clan of morning.

In the cave of Morningclan, Silentkit became Silentstar, proud mother and ruler. Silentkit purred, lost in a world where she was important. She nodded to her warriors, invisible to all but herself, and smiled at her mate. She strutted to the nursery, a corner of the room where she had gathered dried moss to form a nest of sorts. Silentstar curled around her precious kits, licking the heads of each in turn, before closing her eyes to a dream of grandeur.

When she woke, Silentkit was greeted by the lovely orange rays of sunlight coming from the ceiling. Instantly her loyal clanmates appeared, waiting for her orders. Silentstar's face glowed. "Brushingflight, take a group out hunting near the surface. Greentail, can you get a patrol and check all the entrances?" The respective invisible warriors nodded and began to gather two groups of cats. As they left through one of the many tunnels, Silentstar's mate brushed beside her. "You should probably go up to the surface, Rubbleclan might be looking for you," he said. Silentkit smiled"Take care of the kits while I'm gone, okay?" Silentstar replied, smiling at the handsome imaginary tom. "I will," he assured her, watching as she bounded up the narrow passage that led back to Rubbleclan camp and out into the sunshine.

Silentkit leaped out of the hole and blinked in the morning sun. The camp was already mostly deserted, as usual for this time of day. Silentkit thought she must have been asleep for a while because the sun had already completed a third of its journey. Silentkit decided to go and find another cat to talk to and leaped over the fence. Silentkit padded around the clan territory, but she couldn't see any sign of her clan except for the fresh scents on the leaves of the greenery around her.

Silentkit returned to camp, wondering where everyone had gone. She looked towards the leader's cherry tree, but it was still empty. She sighed. It was only alone that she would be recognized as important. She decided to go check on her own clan.

Back down the hole, along the tunnel, out of sight and out of mind. Away from the silence of camp, into the bustle of Morningclan.

Silentstar mewed greetings to her clan and searched the cave for her mate. In the yellow-stained light, she made out the burly shape of her handsome lover. She padded towards him, calling to him as she went. As she approached, he turned to her a smiled. "How's Rubbleclan?" he asked as she lay beside him. "Alright, empty as usual," she replied, starting to wash her soft fur. "I could use some excitement," she confessed," It's been a bit boring recently." Her loving mate smiled. "Surely something is bound to happen. It can't stay quiet forever." Silentstar agreed with the invisible tom, licking her paw before heading back up to camp to laze in the sunlight.

Silentkit smiled to herself as she padded around Rubbleclan camp. The creations of her mind worked well to bring cheer and excitement into her life. Silentkit got a small creature from the pile(it might have been a finch) and tucked in. She looked at the sky. The sun was just dipping below the trees. Silentkit yawned, watching the birds and the bees going about their lives. If only clan life was that simple. If only it was that easy. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be more interesting.


End file.
